Chocolate with Chaos Emeralds
by ffdotnetdreams
Summary: <html><head></head>Sonic devises a scheme to put Dr. Eggman to rest forever. His friends watch from the sidelines while everyone suffers from Sonic's decisions.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Sonic held out the last chaos emerald, lowering the string it hung from to dip it into the boiling chocolate. Knuckles watched his close friend grievously, wishing Sonic had not made this choice. Amy stood close to Sonic in admiration of his genius. Tails had already left, despising the horrors of the situation.

"Sonic, many times I have warned you not to fiddle with things your mind does not comprehend!" Knuckles spouted at the cerulean fuzzy hedgehog. He muttered more under his breath. "Many, many times, I told you not to do this, my friend."

Amy attempted to speak, in an effort to defend her beloved, but Sonic would have no one defend him, except for himself.

"You think me a fool, my good sir?" Sonic eerily turned from the pot on the stove to the two critters behind him. His mouth was not harsh, but it was not kind, and his eyes spilled out contempt. "Knuckles, why don't you try harder to change my mind about this?"

With a gasp from Amy, Knuckles howled, "Do not tempt me you idiot!"

One large fist flew towards the blurry blue illusion. Sonic was not there. Knuckles quickly grabbed Amy by the shoulders.

"We must escape before all evil breaks loose!" Knuckles cried out at the young girl-hedgehog. She shook her head, refusing to be logical.

"I would never leave sonic!" Barked Amy.

"Haven't you realized? Sonic has already left us!" Knuckles didn't give Amy an option. He threw the girl over his shoulder and made a quick attempt to escape.

"You'll regret this!" Amy yelled. As they made for the exit, the kitchen ceiling began to collapse. All of their porcelain, chicken cookie jars crumbled to pieces. Knuckles could not stop bitter tears from trickling down his nose as he broke through the walls and ran away with Sonic's woman in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails approached the hedgehog he had once called his hero. Sonic was not a hero. He never was.

Now Sonic stood at the edge of Angel Island, his back turned towards Tails. Tails nervously gazed at the monstrous sized canon that sonic stroked. Hesitantly Tails stepped back. He changed his mind; he wanted to leave.

"Why bother leaving, Miles?" Sonic's dry voice slowly mixed into the tense air. "You're already here. Why not wait and watch my victory over Eggman?"

"Sonic…"Tails turned his eyes from the master emerald which sat in its rightful place to the many chocolate covered chaos emeralds that lay in a nice shiny pink box with tissue paper wrapping and all. "I think you need to think this through again. Please don't hurt yourself. Knuckles-"

"Knuckles!" Sonic turned his face towards the little fox, his eyebrows furrowed with wrath. "That knuckle-head has nothing to do with either of us any longer!"

Tails thought back to what had happened.

*flashback to about, I'm gonna say two days ago….*

Floods of rain drops showered against Tails' face. He was walking home from Knuckles' home. When he got there he found an unconscious Knuckles and Amy at his doorstep. What had happened? Why did they look so miserable? Tails would soon learn that Knuckles had attempted to stop Sonic from creating his horrible weapon, but failed miserably and lost his house in the process. The only place Knuckles knew to turn to was the shelter of Tails' home.

What should Tails do? Why had Sonic gone so bonkers? Tails just did not know. Tails would soon learn that Sonic wanted revenge on Eggman. He wanted to destroy everything Eggman had ever been part of. That meant, he was going to destroy the world.

*Well, gee, I guess the flashback ended a few sentences ago.*

"You're wrong, Sonic." Tails argued with Sonic's earlier statement. "You no longer have anything to do with me, Knuckles, or Amy."

Sonic's pupils narrowed, as he howled out angrily. Tails knew if he did not leave now, he would surely be destroyed. But how could he escape an animal that could run as fast as tails could blink? He leapt into the air to fly to safety. It was hopeless. Instantly Sonic's fist landed against the back of his head. The world swirled and twirled into blackness. Tails fell unconscious onto the ground.

"I'm sorry young friend, you are no longer free to make those sorts of choices. You are no longer free to leave." Sonic quickly dashed away to put Tails into his dungeon of prisoners. Tails was one of many that he had collected. Who would kick Sonic's but now?


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles turned his eyes across the circle of critters that gathered under Tails' roof for a meeting. Chris, Cheese, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, and even Dr. Eggman himself crowded together all for the same purpose. This purpose was to get their friend back and end Sonic's evil deeds.

Now Cheese spoke up, "Wait, I'm confused. All I've understood up until this point is Sonic has a canon, and he dipped the chaos emeralds in chocolate. What is wrong exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked." Knuckles replied. He spoke up again, not intending to stop for a very, very long time, "I'll explain everything. Two hundred years ago, in the deepest parts of the dark murky woods, where sonic and I lived at that time, young Doctor Eggman kept a chocolate fountain. Now, this was no ordinary chocolate fountain. Rumor had it that a meteorite carrying chocolate beans from unknown galaxies landed in those parts. The place where it landed just happened to have one of the highest temperatures on our Earth. So when the chocolate beans landed, it created a bubbling fountain of mysterious contents.

When Sonic and I were just boys we used to eat this chocolate, although young Eggman told us not to. Over time I began to grow increasingly stronger and I could lift mountains the size of planets. Sonic grew faster. He was so fast that there were times when no one could see him, and he was mistaken for a ghost. As you can guess, Eggman became worried. He had to stop us from ever becoming more powerful than we already were. So, he invited us to his birthday party, where he tricked us into drinking tranquilizing poison. We both fell asleep and he destroyed the fountain with every ounce of the technological fiber in his bony body.

When Sonic and I woke up, we were both furious. In our rage we plotted to seek revenge on the man who so foolishly took our only treasure from us. Sonic searched for the ultimate way to destroy all that Eggman ever wanted, and then take his life. I was too angry. All I wanted was to quickly destroy everything. Sonic and I parted ways, knowing our hopes for revenge conflicted.

While I searched for Eggman, I discovered something beautiful. There was a village of people like me. They were echidnas. They had a giant green rock that made their village float in the sky. I didn't understand why at the time, but I knew at that moment that I would spend the rest of my life on that island, by myself, for no real reason, with that, umm.. rock….

After a fifty years of living in that village, Sonic reappeared. At this point, I had given up on trying to kill Dr. Eggman. All I wanted was to be on that floating island. Sonic revealed to me a bunch emeralds. He told me they were capable of great things and with their power and the master emerald's power, no one would ever dare to trick us again. I realized that the island in actuality was kind of lame, so I agreed. With that, Sonic put his plan into motion. We both harnessed our chocolate abilities, and used the emeralds to teleport, right as Dr. Eggman showed up to stop us. Much to our dismay, the plan backfired. Sonic, Dr. Eggman, and I, were hurtled into a lapse in time. Now we must relive that day that Eggman destroyed the fountain, and the fifty years that followed forever. It's never exactly the same each time, but it's never different enough to end it.

This time around, Sonic has unhatched a ruthless scheme to destroy Eggman, much like the one that caused this lapse in the first place. Each time we relive Eggman's party is detrimental to what happens the next fifty years on this planet. Three people must plan things very strategically in order to get what they want. Sonic conquered this time. He tricked us something fierce, and now we will all pay for it. He took the chocolate from the fountain, and I, trying to be his ally, allowed him to put the already powerful emeralds into the chocolate. When he uses them again, the outcome will change life as we know it."

Eggman sneezed. Knuckles looked at the man he had known centuries.

"That wasn't really my fault." Eggman whined. The others laughed, comforted by the humorous spirit that spread through the room, despite the impending doom that spread through the room.


End file.
